


Truth or Dare

by Lattes_lipstick_literature



Series: One Shots to Love [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Jeronica, Romance, Teenagers, Vughead, barchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lattes_lipstick_literature/pseuds/Lattes_lipstick_literature
Summary: If Veronica didn’t know better, she would think she was in some cliché horror b-movie. Betty would obviously be the only survivor, she has that innocent virgin vibe down pat, which means she would die first in some sickening way where the others would find her body in some obvious gory arrangement. The bad girls always die first, she should have some comfort knowing that at least one of the boys would go with her.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Series: One Shots to Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858087
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> So yes I know I am supposed to be working on Catching feelings but I have writer's block because it's really hard to write fanfiction for a T.V. Show you no longer really care about and haven't for a long time. So I wrote this in hopes of sparking that light. As always Reviews and Kudos do motivate me!

It's right after she arrives in town when the sun still heated the day and their friendship still fresh and new that Veronica, Betty, Archie, and Jughead go swimming. It's Labor Day weekend and yes there's a murderer on the loose and yes, they may have each had to beg their parents (especially Betty, but not Jughead) to let them go down to the river, but they are determined to have fun like normal teenagers.

Veronica is cautious but optimistic about this friendship with these three, even if Jughead isn't as receptive as Betty and Archie. She wants to fit in and have friends that actually care about her well-being, who she actually cares for. She wants to keep those days of the backhanded compliments and the constant looking over her shoulder behind her. 

Veronica goes for a more modest swimsuit than she normally does, a black one-piece with mesh cutouts down the sides with a strip across her chest and stomach that starts at one breast and cuts across her body to end at the opposite hip. It gives the perfect push to her breasts, gives the perfect ass to material ratio and accentuates her curves in the best way. 

She's not trying to show off, but when you got it you got it. 

She arches her brow when Archie pulls up in his dad's truck Jughead and Betty already seated beside him, barely any room to fit her and her bag, but she's seen enough movies to know that teenagers in small towns apparently do this sort of thing every time. 

So, with a practiced smile, she throws the bag in the back at Betty's insistence, tries not to think about the odds of something happening to it, thanks Jughead for holding the door open to which he rolls his eyes and squeezes in next to Betty.

It's an uncomfortable ride.

She has to basically sit on Jughead's lap, the boy is backed so far into the door that she wonders if the door could hold him. She playfully whispered that she didn't bite but the boy just shrugged and ignored her. Betty is tense next to her and the poor girl is trying so hard not to jostle into Archie while he's driving but the redhaired teen doesn't seem to notice and makes turns faster than he should be. 

Veronica is stuck trying to stay optimistic and immediately regrets not having her driver drive them there, but she foolishly thought it was a good idea to experience a typical teenager day. It doesn't help that Betty's elbow has hit her one too many times in the ribs and Jughead's surprisingly firm body is glued to her back practically overheating her.

She is contemplating how Jughead has a body like his when he eats like a garbage truck and his biggest exercise is typing on his laptop, although he must have strong fingers. Looking down to examine the fingers drumming on his thigh she inspects them

They are long, lean, and strong. She imagines they would be rough and callous, a nice contrast to the overt softness of her skin. Reaching over Betty she puts the AC higher, it's way too hot in the cab.

Soon they arrive at their destination, Jughead tearing out of the truck before it even fully stops. Veronica doesn't blame him and somewhat dreads the ride home. The boys unload the truck bed while the girls pick the perfect spot and set up their area. Veronica smiles at Betty when she sees the picnic basket is overflowing.

"I didn't know we were staying here the whole weekend" Veronica teases gesturing to the basket. Betty giggles a melodic song that sounds like the epitome of innocence. 

"You've seen how much Jughead eats." Veronica laughs a husky sound that is the opposite of Betty's girlish giggle. 

Once everything is settled the teens' strip down to their suits. Betty's blue and white polka dot two-piece matches almost perfectly with Archie's blue trunks. Veronica tries very hard not to roll her eyes but can't help but think that the two of them were made for each other. To her surprise Jughead is matching with her swimsuit, his black trunks even have a mesh overlay down the sides. 

She thinks of the poetry of the matching sets, Archie and Betty's light to Jughead and Veronica's darkness. 

Of course, examining Jughead's trunks leads to examining Jughead. She shouldn't be surprised at the definition his body has, considering she spent most of today pressed against it but she is. While not as big as Archie he isn't any less of an enjoyment to look at. Keeping her eyes on Jughead she leans toward Betty to ask the burning question.

"How does Jughead have a body like that?" hearing no answer Veronica looks towards the blonde, but the girl is so absorbed with Archie that the forest could be burning down, and the girl wouldn’t care.

The boys stereotypically run headfirst into the river, whooping and hollering about the cold temperatures while the girls cautiously dip their toes in shivering and giggling about the stupidity of boys.

If Veronica didn’t know better, she would think she was in some cliché horror b-movie. Betty would obviously be the only survivor, she has that innocent virgin vibe down pat, which means she would die first in some sickening way where the others would find her body in some obvious gory arrangement. The bad girls always die first, she should have some comfort knowing that at least one of the boys would go with her. 

Brushing the cynical thought away Veronica laughs when she catches Archie sneaking behind Betty who is focused on acclimating herself to the cold water. With a yell, he runs lifts the blonde into the air and throws himself into the water. Whirling around Veronica makes sure that Jughead hasn’t decided to do the same to her, but with a disappointment that catches her off guard she sees Jughead still in the water watching the two with a laugh. 

Betty, ultimately, is the one to force Veronica in, gloating her until the raven-haired princess decides to chase the blonde who tries to swim away with a laugh. Veronica finds it freeing to give in to her childish urges eventually having all four of the teens splashing around. 

Once spent and hungry the four eventually decide to tuck into Betty’s picnic basket. Veronica busies herself with laying her towel out but Jugheads rummaging around in their bags distracts her.

“What are you doing?” He ignores her to continue his search before abruptly standing up and facing Archie.

“Arch, where’s my towel?” The Red-haired boys' eyes widen momentarily and Jughead lets out a huff of frustration. “Seriously! You forget my towel?” 

“Dude I’m sorry, we were running late to pick up Ronnie and I think I left it on the kitchen counter.” Jughead throws his hands up and shoots Archie a look in disgust. Veronica looks down at her towel easily almost twice the size of the others and decides if she wants to be Jughead’s friend she could help him out. Plus, a huffy Jughead leads to a gloomy time and she wants to keep this carefree feeling for as much as she can. 

“Have a seat Torombolo, I don’t mind sharing” She states patting the area beside her. He looks at the area as if it offended him before responding.

“No thanks.” The way he spits out his response has Veronica’s guard back up in full force and in a split second, she decides she has had enough but before she can fire back a response that would have surely shown him that she was not to be trifled with Betty interjects.

“Here Jug, take mine.” She shoots a smile Veronica's way. “I don’t mind snuggling with Veronica” 

“I don’t mind you snuggling with Veronica either” Archie buts in causing Betty to push him lightly and blush before making her way towards the other girl.

“Perv,” Veronica jokes and just like that the tension is dispelled. 

They eat their lunch in relative peace, of course, Veronica and Jughead still bicker but it seems they have come to some unspoken agreement for the sake of their shared friends. 

Dusk eventually falls and the boys choose to start a campfire, but not before wrestling each other for the matches. Archie wins, but to Veronica’s surprise, it didn’t seem to be entirely one-sided. Veronica reaches into her bag and pulls out two bottles of expensive wine that she found in her mother’s liquor cabinet.

“I didn’t come entirely empty-handed,” She smirks and once again to her surprise, no one argues when she pulls the corks and pours the glasses. Archie’s the one to suggest a game and while everyone grumbles there is not really much of a fight. They quickly decide upon truth or dare that is just becoming a game of truth rather than dare. 

Once Veronica answers Betty’s question of “What is your Bra size?” in which she stated it loudly and proudly, it was Veronica’s turn. Since Jughead has not been picked yet she asks.

“Jughead, Truth or Dare?” The boy rather predictably answers truth. Deciding to keep it mild she asks a question that should be easy and should lead into some reminiscing “who was your first kiss?” The glare that she receives seems unfounded, she could have asked a number of risqué questions but her most docile earns her narrow eyes and distrust. “What's the look for Torombolo? It’s not like I asked you what your sexual fantasy is or if you ever dreamt of having sex with one of your friends, but we can easily change the question.”

“Yeah Jug,” Archie butts in “No need to get mad, the question is pretty tame just answer her so we can get on with the game.” Jughead stays silent even after Archie speaks, and when Veronica sees the tips of his ears go red, she is hit with the revelation of what his answer is.

“Oh,” she softly breathes out, but it carries to the others. Jughead’s eyes met hers and they widen when he realizes that she knows. Schooling her features, Veronica shrugs as if it’s no big deal because honestly, it's not. “So, the answer is you haven’t been kissed, who cares. Let’s move on but can someone pick dare because I think we need to liven this up.” She attempts to break the tension, but neither the redhead or blonde are paying attention.

“You’ve never been kissed Jughead?” Betty asks confusion lining her features, then immediately blushes and blinks in apology at the beanie boy. 

“Dude, what about Ethel I’m pretty sure she has been in love with you since preschool,” Veronica scans her mind to put a picture to Ethel's face but comes up empty. 

“Well, Archie, as nice of a girl Ethel is, I just don’t have a desire to kiss her.” Jughead shrugs “like Veronica said and I can't believe I just said that, it's not a big deal.” but the fact that he doesn’t meet anyone's eyes is a big indicator that maybe it is. “Archie, Truth or Dare” Archie picks dare which excites Veronica because now the games begin. 

Jughead dares Archie to strip naked climb a tree and jump in the lake. Archie shrugs and starts stripping which causes the girls to tease and jeer. Veronica expected Betty to stutter, blush and turn away, but Betty maintains her pale complexion and gives the lewdest jeers of the three. Veronica files this away for later. Archie takes this all-in stride, untying his shorts and running behind a tree before dropping trou. A splash is heard before Veronica quickly turns to Betty despite it technically being Archie’s turn.

“Betty, Truth or Dare,” Veronica hopes she picks dare and it’s as if the girl knows this because she quickly responds.

“Dare” There is a curious glint in Betty’s eyes that excites Veronica. 

“I dare you to run and grab Archie’s shorts and put them on, if he asks you for them you have to ask for a kiss.” The girl seems hesitant before swiftly turning and heading towards the tree Archie striped at. 

“Good one,” She hears Jughead murmur and fights the urge to preen at the complement. Instead she tosses her hair and gives him a smirk.

Betty returns wearing Archie’s shorts and sits down as if this was an everyday thing. 

“Where are my shorts guys!?” they hear Archie yell soon after that causes the three to laugh. “Come on guys,” but they are too busy laughing to respond. “Jug, can you at least bring me a towel?” 

“I don’t know Archie, I may forget it” Jughead answers once he regains some composure. 

“Dude!” Archie yells, Jughead rolls his eyes but picks up Archie’s towel and brings it to the flustered boy. When the boys return Jughead is laughing and Archie’s face is beat red, and he glares toward Betty when he sees her wearing his shorts. “Betty!” 

“What’s up Arch?” She responds casually. 

“Can I have my shorts back?” 

“Sure Archie, but I’m going to need you to kiss me first.” Despite delivering the line calmly the girl’s eyes are looking everywhere but Archie and redness blooms across her pale features. Veronica feels a pang of regret and wonders if she should have not made the dare. Archie freezes for a split second before rolling his eyes and makes his way towards blonde.

Veronica expects a quick peck, but when Betty stands Archie’s arm comes around her and pulls her close to his body. As soon as their lips touch Betty’s arms travel up the redhead’s bare arms and around his neck. One of Archie’s arms wraps themselves around Betty’s waist and the other tenderly caressed her cheek. Mouths open slightly and Veronica sees a flash of tongue. Raising her eyebrows, she shoots a look towards Jughead who is staring at the two like a fish out of water. 

Finally, the two separate, red face and panting. They stare at each other before Betty pulls away and takes off Archie’s shorts. Giving the boy a small smile, she hands it to him, but he doesn’t notice. The raven-haired girl watches Archie search the blonde’s eyes, before blinking and grabbing the shorts. 

Interesting.

While the boy is putting his shorts on back under the towel, Betty turns to Veronica. 

“Truth or Dare V?” Archie turns around, a confused look on his face. 

“Isn’t it my turn?” the boy questions but Betty turns a pout in Archie’s direction and the boy softens. 

“I owe Veronica payback.” The boy nods and motions for them to continue. 

“Fine, Dare.” Veronica answers raising her eyebrow at the other girl, before she even opens her mouth Veronica knows exactly what her dare is going to be.

“I dare you to kiss Jughead.” Veronica shoots a quick look at the other boy, whose glaring at the blonde before turning to Betty.

“Can’t do that B, it involves another person and an unwilling person at that.” 

“You dared me to kiss Archie!” The girl shoots back.

“Actually, I dared you to ask Archie for a kiss, I didn’t dare you to kiss him.” Betty’s mouth flies open in shock.

“It’s the same thing!” The girl argues.

“It is not, plus Archie had a choice to kiss you. Jughead doesn’t have a choice to kiss me, and” Swallowing her pride she grits out the next sentence. “He doesn’t want to kiss me.” The girl’s eyes narrow before landing on the boy they are discussing.

“That’s nonsense, Jughead don’t you want to kiss Veronica?” Jughead’s eyes widen and they look back and forth from each girl. 

Before the boy in question can answer a twig snaps in the distance, and suddenly the reminder that a boy was murdered in these woods’ springs to mind. While Veronica had jokingly thought of being in a horror movie earlier, she had no desire to actually live that thought.

“I think we should start heading home,” Archie’s voice breaks through the sudden quiet and as if on cue everyone starts cleaning the camp. Everyone piles into the truck without a word, Veronica once again squished between Betty and Jughead, but the former seems to now have no qualms about being jostled into the red-haired boy. Once again Veronica mentally makes a note of this.

Jughead isn’t as stiff as before, Veronica glances at him through the corner of her eye to see his eyes intensely searching the woods as if the murderer will pop out at any second. So absorbed into this is the boy that he seems to have completely forgotten about Veronica basically sitting on his lap. He catches her looking though and she feels his body freeze before feeling him loosen his muscles and pretends to be nonchalant, but she knows he keeps glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

Deciding to test Jughead’s boundaries she leans back slightly into him causing him to have to lift his arm and lay it on the back of the seat in order for it not to be pinned, this of course allows her to lean back even further into him. Veronica knows that at a quick glance anyone would mistake them for a typical high school couple, but with a closer look you can see Jughead’s uneasy eyes and Veronicas tense demeanor. Honestly, she fully expects him to use his scathing wit and push her away, but a look of determination suddenly overtakes his features. 

His arm moves from the seat down to her hips as he pulls her more snuggly to him and across his lap. She gasps slightly at the movement and sneaks a look towards the other two in the truck. 

Betty and Archie are fully absorbed in each other which should alarm Veronica considering Archie is driving but her mind is filled with thoughts of a certain dark-haired beanie wearing boy. 

If he wants to play this game, she will play. 

Raising her arm, she wraps it around his shoulders letting her fingers brush lightly across the back of his neck. Feeling him shiver slightly she smirks. 

They sit like this the entire way home, slowly becoming more comfortable with their proximity to each other. Jughead starts to absent-mindedly trace patterns on her hip and she is reminded of her earlier observations of his fingers, she shifts slightly but it feels like she is conceding, so she plays with the hair at the nape of his neck in retaliation. 

Soon they arrived at her home, but instead of allowing him to exit the truck so she can get out she crawls over his lap. Bidding the three goodbye she grabs her bag from the back and heads inside. 

Sunday Veronica spend the day watching Netflix with Kevin while texting Betty trying to convince her that her book report could wait. 

It's the first weekend in a long time that Veronica feels like a typical high school teenager. 

* * *

When Jughead gets to Archie's house after the lake his mind is in a bit of a whirlwind. Once Veronica had left Fred's truck via crawling over his lap, he couldn't shake the feeling of her body against his. This had been a hard thing to do especially since he needed all his wits in order to fully dodge the awkward conversation with Archie about his lack of experience with the female population. He had to give Archie credit the boy was a good friend trying to convince Jughead it was a normal thing, but Jughead was a weirdo and would never be normal. 

Veronica's warm body once again came to his mind, at first, he had been thoroughly stiff not used to being that close proximity with anyone, but then she started pressing more deeply into him and he couldn't ignore it. 

Truthfully, he almost pushed her off of him, but his body had other thoughts and he ended up pulling her closer instead. It was like she was challenging him, and Jughead would be damned if he was going to let the spoiled princess win. What the game and reward was he didn't actually know, but he almost didn't care. Something in the back of his mind told him he needed to be careful with this one, needed to pay special attention, and he would. 

Laying down in his sleeping bag on the floor of Archie's room he tried to get some sleep, but it seemed to want to elude him.

_He doesn't want to kiss me_

Veronica's voice seems to constantly want to echo in his head. Plus, it was as if she was hurt that he didn't. Although, why she would think that was lost on him, Veronica knew how good she looked, anyone with eyes could see that she was beautiful. He was a growing teenage boy, whose body was pumped full of testosterone, he had the same needs as any other boy did. 

Plus, she sounded hurt as if she wanted him to want to kiss her. That was crazy though right? Veronica Lodge didn't want Jughead Jones to kiss her. 

Closing his eyes, he decided that he was just going to ignore it, and it wasn't like he was going to kiss her. No need to waste precious sleep time, it won't ever be brought up again anyway.

Except it was brought up Monday at lunch. Betty, when she was focused on something, was like a dog with a bone, she just can't let it go. 

"Juggie, why didn't you want to kiss Veronica on Saturday" this took Jughead off guard that he choked on a tater tot, he always knew food would kill him, he just thought it would be later in his life. Taking a drink of his soda and trying to get his breath back he looks at Betty like she was insane, Veronica and Archie he noticed doing the same.

"What?" He chokes out. Betty patiently repeats her question and looks at him with her expectant face. Jughead turns to his best friend, hoping that he could help him get Betty off the subject, but Archie isn’t saying anything, curiosity written all over his face. His help comes from a different source.

“Betty!” Veronica’s voice comes out harsh at her best friend, “Let it go!” She tells the girl and Betty complies, never one to be rude. Jughead knows Betty wasn’t trying to start anything, she was just curious has always been since he was a little girl wearing pigtails and overalls. The bell rings signaling the end of lunch and the teens all gather up their food in silence. Jughead catches Veronica’s eye and she gives him a stiff and jerky nod turning on her heel and stomps off. 

“Sorry Jug, I didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that,” She apologizes to Jughead on the way to class. 

“It’s fine Betty,” Jughead lets out “I just don’t see the big deal in it anyway.” Betty nods and walks off to class, Archie in tow. Later at Pops Jughead sees Veronica sitting at the counter no doubt waiting for takeout for her mother and her, Jughead makes a rash decision and heads over to her.

“Hey, I wanted to thank you,” Veronica turns to him and a whiff of jasmine hits his senses. Veronica’s face scrunches in confusion for a split second before settling into a mask of indifference. 

“No need to thank me, it’s no big deal,” She said waving the thank you away. There was a small moment of awkward silence.

“Alright so...bye,” Jughead turns around to make his way to his usual booth, as he sits down the clicking of heels tells Jughead that Veronica has followed him. He gives her a look of confusion as she sits across from him. The waitress makes her way over before Jughead can ask Veronica what she’s doing.

“Hey Jughead, do you want your usual?” Jughead nods in reply. “And you Veronica, what are you feeling like having today?” Jughead is a little shocked that Veronica is on a first name basis with the waitresses.

“Can I have a small order of chili cheese fries and a double chocolate shake?” Veronica gives the waitress a smile, Jughead blinks at them.

“Sure, thing honey,” The waitress walks off to put their order in and once again awkward silence prevails. Jughead just stares at Veronica, but Veronica is currently typing something out on her phone, so he shrugs slightly and starts to get his laptop out. A huff reaches his ears and he looks up to see Veronica no longer on her phone. She gives Jughead a small smile and leans forward.

“So, what is the deal?” and Jughead has no idea what she’s talking about, he feels as if she started in the middle of the conversation rather than starting one. 

“What do you mean?” she blinks once then smiles in his direction.

“I want to the why of why you haven’t kissed anyone Jughead,” she rolls her eyes as if Jughead was just supposed to know exactly what she was talking about.

“I thought you said it wasn’t a big deal?” He asked Veronica looking around and making sure no one was eavesdropping in on the conversation. 

“It isn’t, doesn’t mean I don’t want to actually know _why_ ,” Jughead lets out a sigh examining the girl.

“Isn’t it obvious?” She blinks at him again large brown eyes flicker with confusion and Jughead feels his fingers twitch toward his laptop wanting to write down exactly how expressive she could be. 

“Sorry Torombolo,” He blinks at the nickname she had used Saturday, he didn’t realize it would stick. “I have no idea what’s supposed to be so obvious,” She lets out as if that admission was painful to her. His shoulders slump more than they already were, and it catches her eyes.

“Veronica, I’m a weirdo,” He lets out keeping his eyes on the fornica table in front of him. “Girls don’t exactly like the weird loner who gets bullied by football players,” She lets out a huff and his eyes snap to hers.

“Loner?” and there’s fire and attitude in that one word. “Your best friend is a football player; your two other friends are cheerleaders.” He almost opens his mouth to contradict her including herself in his list of friends but stops himself. “Your smart not weird, there’s a difference. It’s not your fault that the people in this town are backwater idiots with cliché notions of how high school is supposed to be.” He sighs and just doesn’t feel like arguing against something that has been ingrained into his soul since forever.

“I’m not really that attractive,” He leans back and gestures to himself. Veronica blinks at him again, before reaching up and grabbing his beanie.

“Hey!” He yells and reaches to grab it back, but she pulls it away from him. His hands go to his hair and runs his fingers through it self-conscious. He glares at Veronica, but she pays it no mind instead she eyes his hair and slowly lets her gaze travel down his body, he feels himself go red at the look. He’s never had anyone look at him closely before and look she does. He feels he gaze on every part of his upper body, and once she is done, she silently hands his beanie back and smirk set firmly on her pouty lips. 

“Jughead, I’m going to be completely honest with you okay?” He places the beanie on his head and nods at her ready for her to tell him what he already knows. “I don’t know what the hell is wrong with these girls around here, but Saturday if you had wanted to, I would have kissed you,” Jughead swallows at the casual way Veronica said that, she gives a small girlish giggle that he had never heard her use before. “Hell, if you wanted, I would kiss you now, probably do more if you were up for it.” Veronica’s eyes roam over his body again and the breath leaves his lungs when he realizes that he believes her. 

Silence prevails over the confession and the waitress places their food down on the retro inspired table. Veronica digs in and starts to talk about their current book in English class, like she didn’t just break his brain. His mind is racing and he’s not paying attention to anything that Veronica is saying but it seems like she doesn’t even notice, finally he decides to do some confessing of his own.

“Veronica,” and she stops talking a French fry caught between dainty fingers. She looks at Jughead expectantly “I would have kissed you Saturday, with or without the dare.” She looks straight into his eyes, then let’s her lips quirk up slightly. He expects a response of some sort, maybe a confident _‘I know’_ or a flighty wave away but she does neither simply continues on about English class, this time Jughead joins in. He finds the conversation easy, the banter quick and witty, and Jughead allows himself to enjoy it. 

Once their plates are cleared and Veronica pays, Jughead had no qualms about that, they find themselves outside of pops facing each other. It’s awkward, Jughead feels like he’s supposed to do something, but he has no idea and he’s about to just turn around and leave but a hand on his stops him.

“If you wanted to continue the discussion, my mom isn’t home” There’s something else in her request and he gazes at her intently to try to discover what it is, but long lashes simply flutter in his direction. Jughead licks his lips and her expressive eyes follows the movement and freezes. 

“Sure,” She smiles widely, and he feels as if he may have won something.

“Great! Let me just call the car,” He nods and tucks his hand into his pockets feeling like a typical high school teenager going home with a pretty girl. 

* * *

It’s been a year of drama, yet Veronica finds herself once again waiting for Archie to pull up in his father's pickup truck once again being vetoed by the three childhood friends into acting like a small-town teenager. It’s hot and she may be a little grumpy, but he refuses to let it get to her. Archie pulls up later than the 11 am he told her.

Throwing her bag in the back she raises her eyebrows when Jughead opens the truck door but makes no movement to get out so she can get in. Rolling her eyes Veronica huffs to herself and climbs across his lap. She wonders how she lets herself get talked into these situations. 

Veronica is a little worried about Archie’s one-handed driving, but she doesn’t say anything, not wanting to spoil the carefree mood that settled around them like a blanket when Veronica had gotten in. Betty is all smiles leaning into Archie with his arms around her shoulders. Archie’s wide smile is infectious, and Veronica feels her lips curve up involuntarily. Jughead is next to her arm across the back of the bucket seat the other arm allowing the wind to move it from the open window.

It’s hot and she wishes they would turn on the AC but when a breeze hits her just right, she sighs in relief. The radio is on some oldies station playing _Sugar, Sugar_ and she can hear Betty singing along under her breath when the chorus hits Veronica joins her.

It’s a comfortable ride. 

They pile out of the truck in the same spot they did last year. The boys automatically unloading the bags while the girls find their spot and set up. Everyone strips down to their suits and no one is matching this time. Betty has a bright red bikini that she looks amazing in and Archie’s green trunks compliment his light skin and red hair. Veronica isn’t surprised at Jughead’s black trunks and lets her gaze run down his body. She still doesn’t understand how he looks like that but eats how he does. Veronica’s yellow swimsuit is new bought just for this occasion and she loves it. 

This time the boys don’t run headlong into the river but lay each towel out so they can be prepared. 

“Seriously Arch again?” Jughead let’s out through gritted teeth and Archie gives him a sheepish look.

“Sorry bro,” and he claps the boy on the back. 

“You can share mine torombolo,” She smiles patting her towel temptingly. Jughead just rolls his eyes and stays quiet. 

A shriek has Veronica turning suddenly and then laughs when she sees Archie pop his head out of the water with a sputtering Betty beside him. She’s too busy laughing so she doesn’t notice the beanie-less Jughead behind her before it’s too late and a sudden rush of air and frozen water and she’s sputtering like Betty was a minute ago. 

“Jughead!” She yells slashing water at him, but he just laughs grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. Veronica puts up a little resistance before complying and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Sorry,” he murmurs but it’s nowhere near sincere, and leans down pressing his lips to hers. 

Veronica surprisingly doesn’t feel as if she is in the opening credits of a horror movie but rather the happy ending and she smiles


End file.
